la peau qu'on présente au monde
by ylg
Summary: Les vêtements sont la peau qu'on choisit de présenter au monde. Ils ne nous définissent pas entièrement, non, mais y contribuent en partie. Et sous les uniformes, il y a des individus. ::Uranus/Neptune : Haruka/Michiru : yuri::


**Titre : **Les vêtements sont la peau qu'on choisit de présenter au monde  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
**Couple : **'Sailor Uranus' Ten-ō Haruka / 'Sailor Neptune' Kaiō Michiru  
**Genre : **question de genre  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : ** « Sailor Moon - Uranus/Neptune - Uniformes - Bien plus que des amies » pour kinkenstock (round #1, juin '08)  
**Note : **je suis désolée, mais même plus de deux ans après avoir écrit la fic, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre le kink et le prompt demandés – j'ai toujours l'impression d'être passée à côté du schmilblick d'un autre côté, comme le demandeur ne s'est jamais manifesté et n'a jamais rien éclairci, depuis le temps ça doit être tant pis pour lui ?  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Les cols marins et les jupes plissées, Haruka les a portés sans se poser de questions les premières années. Toutes les filles de son école étaient vêtues de la sorte. Et Haruka était une fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'est qu'en entrant en cycle supérieur qu'elle a commencé à se poser des questions.  
Elle est venue à la conclusion qu'elle aime une autre fille, qu'elle l'aime d'amour comme aimerait un garçon. Mais elle-même... elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle reste une fille. Seulement, les gens les regardent de travers quand elle veut enlacer Michiru. Pas juste pour l'impudeur de faire cela en public - les étrangers ou les jeunes dépravés s'embrassent en public, pas les jeunes gens bien élevés - mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elles sont deux filles. Certains gestes d'affection passent entre "meilleures amies", mais leur tendresse va bien au-delà.  
C'est difficile de se faire passer pour un garçon, au début, mais c'est plus pratique. Pour aimer Michiru, pour voir s'ouvrir devant elle des portes vers la compétition sportive...

Vient le moment du réveil. Accepter d'être une guerrière et de se battre pour une reine future, pour le monde, la paix... d'accord. Accepter d'être une guerrière et indubitablement une fille, voilà qui heurte ses résolutions.

En entrant au lycée Haruka a adopté un uniforme masculin, avec veste de garçon et cravate. Sur les circuits, elle passe pour un homme. Quand elle révèle sa force intérieure pour se battre, c'est un uniforme féminin qui recouvre son corps. Elle apprécie, visuellement, celui que porte Michiru pour aller en cours, même si elle-même ne le mettra plus. Dans le privé, pour Michiru, il lui arrive aussi de porter des robes. Les jupes plissées sont attrayantes quand il s'agit se fouiller dessus, elle aime défaire le nœud et jouer avec le ruban de son col. Elle-même a porté le _fuku_ étant plus jeune et ce souvenir l'amuse.  
Se trouver obligée à exhiber ainsi sa poitrine et ses jambes pour aller combattre des extra-terrestres ? C'est surréaliste. Impensable. Le corsage moulant, la jupe virevoltante trop courte, les talons hauts... cette tenue révèle bien trop. Impossible de se cacher. Elle s'en sent presque humiliée quand elle découvre "Uranus".  
"Neptune" va à ravir à Michiru, bien évidemment. Haruka a toujours su que son amie était spéciale, même si elle a depuis longtemps cessé de la rêver princesse venue des étoiles pour la considérer comme un ange de chair... Et c'est encore Michiru qui lui offre la solution pour commencer à accepter leur destinée :

"De ta vie antérieure, as-tu commencé à te rappeler ? le prince Endymion.  
- He bien ? C'est de toi que j'ai envie d'être le prince, sais-tu ?  
- Bien sûr.  
(Mais, ça sera impossible tant qu'elles seront des guerrières au service de la princesse de la Lune.)  
- Tu pourrais porter un masque, comme lui. Et une cape."  
Cela lui va bien, en plus. Elle cache son visage, dissimule son corps, sans entraver pour autant ses mouvements lorsqu'il faut agir. Alors, elle rejette la cape et se dévoile, oui, mais dans le feu de l'action n'éprouve aucune gêne quant à sa tenue. Et la vision qu'elle révèle alors surprend l'adversaire.  
Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'apprivoiser, apprendre à vivre avec sa nouvelle identité. Elle se passera vite de ces artifices, finalement.

Elle est Ten-ō Haruka. Et Sailor Uranus, à la fois. Et elle aime cette fille, sa meilleure amie, son amante, sa Michiru, Neptune sa partenaire. Qu'elles portent l'uniforme de Mugen Gakuen où elles se sont infiltrées, ou leur tenue de guerrières, elles restent elles-mêmes et gardent ces liens entre elles. Et elles trouvent toujours un moment pour ôter tous ces vêtements formatés, ces identités plus ou moins imposées, pour retrouver l'état universel aux humains : leur peau nue. Être elles-mêmes, sans se soucier du nom qu'elles doivent porter, connaissance de la peau, du corps, de ses senteurs, de son goût, de ses réactions au toucher. Leur lien le plus précieux.


End file.
